Perdoname
by xyulyx
Summary: One-shot, Bella recive una inesperada esperada visita, en su ventana. El trama es mia, todo lo demas es de Stephanie Meyer


**BPOV**

Estaba en mi cama leyendo cumbres borracosas, era mi libro favorito de toda mi vida, aunque a una persona no lo comprendia mucho, Edward mi ex-novio, era extraño llamarlo asi pero había que acostumbrarse, eso era lo que el quería y yo no soy quien para negarselo. Cerré con fuerza los ojos tratando de reprimir ese pensamiento, aunque era casi imposible.

**Flashback:**

Estabamos en nuestro prado, pero no recostados o hablando como de costumbre, estabamos teniendo la misma pelea de siempre.

-Bella comprendeme,¡No puedo!-Rugió.

-Edward en serio confia en mi, digo, en nosotros. Que te cuesta?-Pregunte tomando su rostro en mis manos. El las aparto antes de reponder.

-A mi nada, pero a ti si, no quiero ser un monstruo Bella. Eso esta mal-Hablo rapidamente asi que tuve que concentrarme para poderlo entender- Y que hay de ti, y tu vida?

-No la quiero sin ti Edward, te necesito mas que nada en este mundo.

-Yo tambien-Suspiro, cansado-Pero tendras que acostumbrarte a no necesitarme-Dijo friamente, eso no estaba bien…

Necesite mas de un minuto para digerir eso, el me esperó pacientemente. Tenia el rostro indiferente, frio. No era el mismo vampiro dulce y dedicado de antes, parecia un desconocido, pero no me importa, no lo iva a dejar ir tan rapido.

-Qu..que…qui…quieres decir con eso?-Balbuceé.

-Que crees que quiero decir?-Pregunto molesto.

-Por favor no lo hagas, por favor…-Rogué

-No te preocupes, mañana en la mañana estaremos lejos de Forks, lo prometo.

-¡No!-Estallé- Esto no tiene nada que ver con los demas, no dejare que dejen su estilo de visa qui por mi culpa, ¡NO ES JUSTO!

-No importa.

-¡Claro que importa, Edward!, por que me mientes?

-De que hablas?-Pregunto confundido.

-Prometiste que siempre permanecerias, ya no significa nada para ti?

-Prometi que permaneceria siempre que sea bueno para ti-Aclaro

-Edward por favor, no lo hagas….

-No te preocupes, será como si nunca hubiera existido-Luego desaparecio.

Se fue sin dejarme decir nada mas, sus ultimas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

**Fin del flashback***

Lloré incontrolablemente al recordarlo, el había sido el único en mi vida. No había nadie como el, era perfecto y no lo culpaba, ya que no habia nada en mi que pudiera retenerlo.

Mi ventana simpre estaba abierta esperandolo, cosa inútil ya que sabía que nunca iva a volver.

Abrí un cajón que no habia abierto en meses, y saque un disco de alli.

Lo puse en la radio y me deje llevar por la música y los recuerdos.

-Veo que aún tienes el disco que te di de cumpleaños-Dijo una reconocible voz aterciopelada.

Di un salto del susto para encontrarme con su rostro a poco centímetros del mío.

-Que haces aquí?-Tratando de sonar furiosa pero soné totalmente asombrada.

-No puedo estar un segundo mas sin ti-Se acerco para acariciarme la mejilla, sentí las misma chispas electricas por todo mi cuerpo, como antes-Te necesito conmigo, y ya no me importa nada.

-De veras?-Pregunté feliz, ya no importaba nada, solo el.

-De veras-Afirmo.

Luego estampo sus dulces labios contra los míos, me sorprendio ya que era un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, no unos de esos dulces y suaves, este casi fue con furia. Me encantaba.

-Edward-Dije entre besos-Te…te necesito…ahora

Edward me llevó en brazos hacia la cama, sin despegar sus labios de los mios, para ponerme bajo su cuerpo. Empecé a desabotonar su camisa mientras el impaciente arrancó mi blusa, no importaba estaba ya llena de hoyos. El mismo se quito los pantalones, luego empezo a depositar besos en mi vientre, hasta que no pude me quite el bra y me deshice de mis bragas, mientras el hacia lo mismo con sus boxers...

Desperté en sus brazos, me sentía tan cómoda y tan feliz, como si nunca se hubiera ido, sonrei aún con los ojos cerrados. El me dio un breve beso en los labios.

-Buenos díá Bella durmiente-Dijo con voz burlona-Como haz amanecido?

-Mucho mejor que antes, y que tal tu, dormiste bien?-Pregunte sarcasticamente.

El se echo a reir entre dientes, luego se incorporo dandome un beso en la frente y levantandome en brazos como a una bebé.

-Hora de desayunar para los humanos?

-Claro que si-Reí feliz y sorprendida, no podía creer que aún recordaba ese detalle.

Me hizo un deliciso desayuno, sorprendente ya que lo hizo alguien que no come pero bueno, el internet lo hace todo. Luego de que yo acabé, me llevó a la cama de nuevo y se recosto a mi lado.

-Edward...

-Si?-Pregunto educadamente.

-Prometeme que siempre permanecerás.-Pedí tristemente-Y esta vez que sea de verdad

-Te lo prometo, Bella. Ademas no tengo ya fuerza suficiente para irme de nuevo.

-Entonces, por que lo hiciste?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Bella, solo trataba de mantenerte a salvo, de que pudieras tener una vida humana feliz y completa.

-Si tu no estas en ella entonces no la quiero Edward, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

-Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso, oíste Edward, nunca...-Rogue ya llorando.

-Jamas-Prometió limpiando las lagirmas de mi mejilla pero a estas le seguian maas y mas-Además no puedo abandonar mi trabajo, recuerda que es mi trabajo el mantenerte con vida.

Me reí, era una risa suave, facíl.

-Ahora eres la razón de mi existencia.

Me ruborizé, extrañada me puse las manos en mis mejillas, pero Edward me las apartó gentilmente, al tiempo que me decía.

-No cubras tu rubor, es hermoso.

-Te amo, Edward-Le susurré al oído.

-Yo tambien te amo Bella-Dijo besando mi mejilla.

Aquel era el momento perfecto, lleno de felicidad y amor. No había mas nada que podia pedir, todo ya estaba completo, mi cara hundida en su pecho perfecto, el depositando dulce besos en mi cabello. Ambos juntos viviento y recordando nuestro tiempo juntos.

**Perdon por un fic tan corto, pero es que no tengo mucha experiencia en One-shots asi que eso es todo. :D**


End file.
